Rejection
by Sour Sweets
Summary: Chelsea decides to confess her love for Will. Unfortunately, Will rejects her. Chelsea becomes upset and cries. Will someone come and cheer her up? If yes, who? How will he/she cheer her up? Chelsea X Vaughn!


**Hi everyone! ****  
>This is my first fanfic (It's a one-shot)<br>I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Also, here's a warning: Will may be OOC (But it fits with the story)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon<br>**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chelsea walked over to the beach excitedly, remembering what her friend, Lanna told her. 'Confess so you'll know how he'll feel'. Chelsea was ready to confess, also remembering the times Will and her had spent together. Well, they had never been on a date before but once she confessed, they could maybe start dating.<p>

Once Chelsea arrived outside the yacht, she knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock_

Will opened it instantly, "Good morning, fair maiden." he greeted as soon as he saw her.

Chelsea never really cared what he called her, she didn't mind the nicknames he called her. It made her feel as if he loved her.

Chelsea bit her lip, she knew it was time for her to confess.

"Um...uh...I-I love...you W-Will." Chelsea had found it difficult to say those words but she managed to get it out. She looked at the ground hoping that he would say 'I love you' back and maybe, kiss her?

"W-What..." Chelsea looked up, Will was clearly shocked. "Chelsea..."

"I love you!" repeated Chelsea, it took a lot of courage to say it quicker and more clearer.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I'm dating Lily." replied Will quietly. "I'm in love with her..."

Chelsea became red, not because she was angry, it was because she was embarrassed, "Lily? Are you sure? She probably only wants you for your money!"

"She doesn't, we've been on dates, she always smiled, and she has a picture of her and me in her hotel room." Will replied smiling. He didn't seem like he was joking.

"Well then, why do you like her and not me?" Chelsea was both furious and embarrassed now. She had many questions and needed answers. Although, almost all the questions she had, made her seem as if she was jealous.

Will continued to smile, "She's beautiful and you're...you're...well, you're a good friend."

Chelsea frowned. Good friend? Was that all? "What do you mean? What about how I look?"

"Let's just say you're um...what's a better word for ugly? Revolting, disgusting, unattractive. Unatracttive, that's a good word to use on a lady that likes me!" **(A/N: Lol, that is pretty OOC)**

Chelsea's eyes widened, he was thinking out loud! Without realizing it!

Without waiting for an answer to her question, Chelsea turned around and ran. Of course, she had more questions but she didn't want to speak to him right now!

Chelsea stopped running when she arrived on the bridge.

She sat down, wanting to cry. But she didn't, she just wanted to hold back her tears just for a little while.

_Pitter Patter  
>Pitter Patter<em>

It was raining, she didn't have an umbrella but she didn't care. Chelsea couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she looked down and began crying.

_Why was he like that? So mean?  
>Will was usually nice and charming.<br>_

Chelsea just didn't understand him.

She was now crying heavily._  
><em>

Chelsea then heard a few footsteps going towards her. Was it Will? Hopefully not! She definitely did not want to see anyone, especially him.

"Why are you in the rain, getting yourself wet like that?" She heard a mean and grumpy voice...could it be...Vaughn?

Chelsea looked up from where she was sitting, "I don't care." she replied back, half annoyed. Since when did he care about her?

Vaughn, for some reason sat down beside her. Chelsea was surprised, he wasn't even her friend. Usually, he was just mean and whenever she tried to start a conversation with him, he would just say 'Go away' or 'Mind your own buisness'. Chelsea had found it rude and she rarely spoke to him.

There was silence...

_Pitter Patter  
>Pitter Patter<em>

Chelsea continued to cry, Vaughn sighed, "Why are you crying?" he asked in an annoyed voice, after a while.

"It's W-Will." said Chelsea in between tears. She wanted to say more but it would just make her cry harder.

Vaughn groaned, "Oh _him_."

Chelsea giggled silently to herself, it sounded like Vaughn hated him which made her feel slightly better since she hated Will too for rejecting her.

Vaughn didn't say anything nor did Chelsea. When Chelsea stopped crying and was a bit happier, that was when Vaughn decided to ask her.

"What did he do?" he asked, looking at Chelsea.

Chelsea bit her lip, "Well, he sort of said I was u-ugly, he began thinking out loud trying to think of a synonym for it, well anyway, basically, he thinks I'm ugly, revolting, disgusting and unattractive!"

Vaughn didn't say anything back.

"It was like I wasn't good enough for him." Chelsea continued, feeling like crying again but she knew it would make Vaughn angry if she started crying all over again.

The rain had stopped.

Vaughn slowly got up and began walking.

_Was he already going?  
>Did he just want to hear what Will did to her?<em>

Chelsea looked up, "Where are you going?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm going to talk some sense into that guy." explained Vaughn, walking towards the end of the bridge to Sprout Island. "And while I'm at it, I might just punch him in the face."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so was that good? Did you like it? Is it bad?<br>Feel free to tell me your opinion by reviewing!**

**I think it turned out pretty good. My favorite part was definitely the ending =)  
><strong>


End file.
